


rendezvous

by cyanspade



Series: liaison [2]
Category: Kissed By the Baddest Bidder, Voltage Inc - Fandom, Voltage Inc. - All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Lust, Mutual Pining, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanspade/pseuds/cyanspade
Summary: Eisuke makes a proposition that obviously screamsthis is terrible idea he’s your boss, but to her surprise (and, dare she say it, arousal), she liked the idea — much more so than she’d ever admit. Sequel to tête-à-tête.





	rendezvous

MC needed a drink. A cold one, preferably.

She didn’t know if it was because the room suddenly felt hotter or because her stress was mounting, but none of that mattered when saw the photo.

In retrospect, she should’ve deleted the message the moment she opened it. Employees weren’t supposed to keep their bosses’  _nudes_ , of all things. She could already see her name in the headlines— _Ichinomiya Group CEO in clandestine affair with hotel employee_ —and she had to swallow at all the horrible implications that’d put her in.

Besides, it was embarrassing enough that he had to see her in lingerie.

But  _god_ , it was hard not to think about it when the bastard in the photo looked so damn good.

Not that she’d ever admit it out loud, but she always found him attractive—in an untouchable, unattainable sort of way. She couldn’t count the number of times she’d glance at him in the penthouse, drinking his coffee, with his Adam’s apple bobbing down his pale neck, leading to his—

“No, no, no!” she yelled, clutching her head.

The intrusive thoughts kept on coming despite all her attempts to think of anything remotely unappealing. His photo didn’t leave much to the imagination— _his briefs, oh, god_ —and it didn’t help that he was smirking in the damn photo.

How was she going to show her face at work tomorrow? God forbid he do anything suggestive, lest she lose her cool in front of everyone.

She could only hope that she’d be able to keep a straight face at work tomorrow. Hopefully, he wouldn’t bring it up. He knew how to separate business from pleasure, right?

 _Damn it_.

 

* * *

 

It was business as usual at the penthouse lounge the next day. The bidders finished their last auction meeting, and by this point, everyone had already left the penthouse. Only Eisuke opted to remain behind and finish up some last-minute emails. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to act any different from usual, with his perpetual scowl plastered on his face as he typed on his laptop.

“Here’s your coffee, Mr. Ichinomiya.”

He looked up from his laptop and gave her a blank stare. Saying nothing, he reached for the mug from her, not once breaking eye contact. She stiffened when she felt his fingers graze her hand almost teasingly.

_What the—_

He still didn’t speak, but the smug look on his face spoke volumes.

“Mr. Ichi—”

“Hope you liked your birthday gift.”

The blood rushed to her face, and she would’ve yelled if it weren’t for the fact that she was still on the clock. Eisuke, however, took this as a good sign.

“I told you we’d be even,” he said, finally taking the mug from her. “But if you want more, then I’d be happy to indulge you.”

“Pardon?”

Her brain kept sending her distress signals, and the sight of his collarbone peeking from under his shirt didn’t make it any easier for her to keep calm.

She really,  _really_  needed a drink—and it wasn’t because of stress.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, I saw the pic you sent me the other day! You look great!”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks, Sakiko.”

Sakiko’s voice was a blur to MC. Even during her lunch break, all MC could think about was the proposition Eisuke offered her. The whole thing was fifty different levels of  _this a terrible idea he’s your boss for god’s sake_ , and she thought he would’ve known better than to add fuel to a fire that should never have ignited in the first place.

“—Earth to MC! Hello?”

“Mm, what? Sorry, I zoned out a bit.”

“I’m  _saying_  you don’t have an excuse  _not_  to spice up your love life anymore.”

“You mean  _if_  I have one.” How long has it been since she’s had someone, anyway?

_Too long._

She remembered all the nights spent alone, with only her right hand as a willing date. Strangely enough, the images of a certain brunette always came to mind whenever she peaked, much to her mortification. No amount of reality checks she gave herself erased the sense of shame—and arousal—she’d feel every time.

_Well, no one had to know that._

“Anyway,” Sakiko said, finishing her sandwich, “it’s never too late to start.”

MC sucked in a breath, trying hard not to think of her boss, half-naked.

“We’ll…we’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

Turns out alcohol wasn’t enough to erase him from her mind.

The hotel bar was relatively empty, which eased her somewhat. The last think she needed was a drinking buddy to air out her sexual frustration to.

Unfortunately for her, the vodka gimlet wasn’t doing much to help her—if anything, all it did was make her feel even warmer than she already was. Her imagination was already beginning to work its magic, her mind conjuring traitorous images of what possibly lurked beyond his black briefs—

Right at that moment, she heard a few gasps coming from the bar entrance, only to see Eisuke himself coming in, looking as impeccable as ever.

“Damn it,” she cursed, turning away. She did  _not_  want to see him now, and god, she had to leave, or else—

“You’ve got some nerve ignoring me.”

Sure enough, Eisuke sat beside her, leaning his arm on the bar counter.

“Look, I’m not on the clock right now, so…” She stood up to leave, but he stopped her before she could walk away.

“Doesn’t matter,” he said. “Just keep me company for a while.”

_Guess I don’t have a choice._

He ordered himself a martini right away. She was surprised he didn’t order something as pretentious as he usually was, but she supposed this was coming from the same guy who took his coffee with three cubes of sugar and a pitcher of milk.

They both nursed their drinks in silence. The atmosphere felt, well, strange to MC—here she was, having drinks with her boss after sending each other incriminating nudes.  _God_.

“…I didn’t think I’d see you here, sir.”

“Even I visit my own bar, believe it or not,” he replied, taking a sip. “Also, stop it with this ‘sir’ business. Just call me by my name.”

The alarm bells rang in MC’s head. “I really don’t think I should…”

“Just do it—you’re off the clock, remember?”

Eisuke was being oddly adamant about it. She was fine with referring to the other bidders by their given names, but calling  _him_  by his name? They crossed too many lines in less than a week and she wasn’t even sure if she could handle one more.

“Right, then...can I ask you something?” she said, steeling herself.

“What?”

“Why did you send me that photo?”

Eisuke gave her a deadpan look, as if saying he didn’t want to delve into this any further. “This again? I already told you—I sent it so we’d be even. Plus, it’s your birthday gift.”

“Okay, fine, but a  _nude_? Isn’t that…against protocol or something?”  _And all I did was send you my photo by accident!_

“I think you’ve known me long enough to tell that I do what I want.” He said it in such a casual way that she was tempted to outwardly roll her eyes at him—scoff at him, even. Reasoning with Eisuke Ichinomiya was probably going to give her a migraine, but she tried nonetheless.

“And besides,” he said, staring directly into her eyes, “did you hate what you saw?”

 _Of course not._  “Well, no, but…”

“Then I don’t see any problems. You saw me and I saw you—though you could always ask for more if that sneak peek wasn’t enough.” The bastard was smirking again.

She thought of a hundred, no, a  _thousand_  reasons as to why this whole arrangement was clearly wrong in so many ways, but she couldn’t find it in herself to voice a clear, definitive objection to him. Either he was a really,  _really_  effective businessman or her pent-up lust and the alcohol were clouding her reason.

_Clever of him to ask me in a bar, of all places._

She had to be an adult, and to her, being an adult meant two things: 1) being responsible, keeping everything in check, and knowing when to reign impulses in because that was the right thing to do and 2) being daring, and taking risks after dark because life was too short to play it safe all the time.

She hated to admit it, but her time with the bidders made the second meaning sound far more appealing as of late.

“I’ll…think about it,” she finally said, meeting his gaze head-on.

To her surprise, he smiled back at her. It wasn’t his usual, shit-eating smirk she hated to see. No, it was something playful, thrilled, but  _genuine_ —and she’d never associated “genuine” with him before.

“Don’t keep me waiting.”

 

* * *

 

A week went by since Eisuke’s offer at the bar, and MC seriously considered selling his photo online. She could get a hefty amount of money— _who wouldn’t pay for a shirtless picture of this guy anyway_ —and pretend this never happened. It would be a win-win situation for her.

Still, his offer was tempting enough as it is—they were both adults, they were both probably tired of their daily routine, and maybe, just  _maybe_  Eisuke could sense the growing, electric  _something_  that was brewing between them.

Then again, it was  _Eisuke_ , and a part of her was afraid he was using her as a momentary pastime. She didn’t put it past him to have her be a fling of his, then once the whole thing was said and done, she’d be discarded like a piece of used tissue.

Her stomach lurched at the thought.  _What the heck am I even doing?_

Just as she was about to delete the photo for good, her phone buzzed with a text from him.

Either he was psychic, or he knew exactly what kind of message would shake her already-wavering resolve.

There on her phone screen was a picture of the man himself, lying across what looked like bed. The striped dress shirt he always wore underneath his vest was unbuttoned, giving her a full view of his sculpted torso. To add insult to the injury, he was staring directly at the camera, biting his lip almost seductively.  _Damn him and his selfie angle skills._

With the message came a caption, and MC felt like she needed another drink after reading it:

[ _I’m not a patient man. You know that_.]

“God…” she muttered, not knowing if she should fear his impeccable timing, or be happy at the sight of his bare chest.

Swallowing a lump, she texted him back.

[ _You’re not really giving me time to think when you send me stuff like this_.]

In almost a flash, her phone buzzed again.

[ _That’s the idea_.]

She almost forgot how pushy he could be when he really wanted something.

Even though she was alone in her apartment, she could feel that same  _something_  brewing between them again. He was inviting her to play a dangerous game, and despite her inhibitions, she couldn’t find herself stepping out.

The shrill sound of her ringtone broke her out of her reverie. MC’s heart pounded when she saw his name on the screen, calling her instead of texting her.

“Oh no, no,  _no_ ,” she said, fumbling over the  _decline_  button and  _accept_  button.

Too nervous to answer, she let the phone ring for a few more seconds until she finally caved in and tapped  _accept_.

“Five rings,” Eisuke said, his voice tinged with clear displeasure. “You’re late.”

Even if it was through her phone, hearing his voice right on her ear didn’t make it any easier for her to keep her composure.

“I’m…uh…not exactly used to this kind of thing, sir.”

“ _Eisuke_. Just Eisuke.” He sounded more annoyed by her refusal to call him by his name than her nervousness, if anything.

“Okay, then…Eisuke,” she uttered, and she could’ve  _sworn_  she felt him smirk at that. “What was so important that you had to call me now?”

“I told you. I’m not a patient man.”

“And that means…?”

“That I’d much rather hear your voice tell me exactly what you’re wearing right now instead of waiting for you to fumble over what to send me.”

For a moment, she was speechless. She’d always known how blunt Eisuke was, but experiencing it firsthand in this particular context was—suffice to say—a thrill in its own right.

“…You’re serious?” All she had to do was hang up and pretend this whole thing never happened—it was so simple, and yet, and  _yet_ —

“You already know what I’m wearing, so it’s only fair.” There was a teasing edge in his voice, and MC was sorely tempted to play along.

_I might as well have fun while I’m at it._

“I’m wearing…what I usually wear to bed.”

“I’m going to need a little more detail than that.”

In the twenty-something years she’s lived, never did she ever imagine doing this with anybody, much less her boss, of all people. Before meeting the bidders, she had grown used to living by a calming, peaceful routine. But after she stumbled upon the auctions that fateful night, her penchant for stability started to chip away, little by little.

“It’s nothing fancy, really. Just a regular tank top and some cotton shorts.”

“Mm. That’s good,” he said. “Are you in bed right now?”

“…Yeah.”

There really was no turning back now, she thought.

“And your hair?”

“It’s down,” she said, using her free hand to play with the ends of her hair.

Quietly chuckling, he replied back. “Good. Very good.”

For a while, the line was silent, save for the sounds of their breathing. MC could feel her pulse race faster and faster after each second that passed. She was beginning to enjoy their little tête-à-tête, but she felt he was directing the game for far too long; it was her turn to step in.

_And besides, maybe he’d like it._

“I, uh, forgot to tell you one last thing.”

“What is it?”

“I’m not wearing a bra.”

He didn’t say anything back, but she could hear the rustling of some fabric and the staccato of his breathing. She may have been tame compared to the rest of the bidders, but she was definitely not naïve to the ways of the world.

If she was right, then she knew  _exactly_  what he was doing.

“Eisuke.”

“What?”

“…Are you doing what I think you’re doing?

“…Whose fault do you think it is?” Typical of him not to answer directly, but his labored breathing gave him away.

“Well, I sure hope it isn’t mine.”

She heard his breath hitch ever-so-slightly at that reply. Much to her surprise, she never thought teasing him back would elicit this kind of response from him. It was almost as if he  _wanted_  to be teased.

There was a rush of power she felt at hearing the usually-calm Eisuke hot and bothered over the thought of her without a bra.  _No wonder he likes being in control._

“Didn’t think you knew how to flirt back,” he said, his tone amused. “Hey, do me a favor, will you?”

“Another one?”

“Play with your breasts for me. Tell me exactly how they feel.”

Her eyes grew wide, and she cleared her throat in an attempt to salvage any of the composure she had left.

“Well, that’s, uh…”

“Nobody likes a tease. Come on, I’m not going to repeat myself.”

 _Funny coming from the biggest tease I know_ , she wanted to reply.

Steeling herself, she used her free hand to pull her tank top until it stopped right over chest. The cool air hit her now-bare breasts, and she sucked in a breath when she felt her nipples harden.

_I’m really doing this. This is actually happening._

She started kneading her left breast, and the contrast between her cold hand and warm skin made her shudder. Her fingers played with her nipple—which had already pebbled considerably—and it took everything in her not to moan over the phone.

“So? How do they feel?”

“They’re—they’re soft…and warm, and full, too…” Her other hand was gripping the phone so tightly that she was afraid she’d leave a crack at the sheer force she was using.

“Are…” he said, his voice rough and breathy. “Are they now…?”

“Y—yeah. But…I think it’d feel better if they were your hands….”

Eisuke let out a groan at that, and her whole body shivered at the thought of him thrusting madly into his own hand, losing control over images of her.

“Really now, you—” She could hear the rustling fabric grow more and more pronounced, coupled with the sound of slapping skin against skin.

She moved from her left breast to the right one, and pinched her nipple for full effect, imagining his hands instead of hers. His hands would be bigger, his fingers longer, and they’d be able to do  _more_  than just this—

“I have another favor.”

“W—what is it…?”

“Take your panties off and touch yourself,” he said, voice dropping a few octaves.

She had to whine a bit at the command. In that split-second, MC thought about the power of context—normally, she hated hearing the sound of his voice barking order after order at the penthouse. But hearing him like  _this_ —she couldn’t get enough of it.

“…You’re sure about that?” she voiced her last remaining doubt of the night.

“More than I’ve been all night. Trust me.”

She put down the phone for and immediately slid her panties off, noting the dark, wet spot that formed there just moments ago. Biting her lip, she was back on the phone, already eager for whatever came next.

“I’m—I’m not wearing them anymore.”

She heard him swallow hard.

“That’s my good girl,” he complimented. “Now, I’m sure you know what to do from there.”

“Ah—” she cried out, finally using her fingers to tease herself over her slit in practiced motions. She’d done this so many times before with him in mind, and now that he was  _ordering_  her to touch herself—well, she didn’t think she’d ever live out her fantasies.

“You’re wet, aren’t you?”  _Still a smug bastard even now._

“…Whose fault do you think it is?” She threw his own words back at him, but he didn’t seem bothered by it at all. If anything, he  _liked_  it.

“Heh…well. If I were there right now, you couldn’t possibly imagine what I’d do to you.”

“I’m…I’m listening.”

“First off,” he started. “I’d strip you out of that pretty little uniform and have you completely exposed before me.”

“Eisuke…”

“I’d leave no spot untouched. Your neck, your breasts, your thighs— _everywhere_. I’d mark them all so that you’d know  _exactly_  who made them and who you belong to.”

“Oh…god…” She already plunged a finger inside, trying to focus on his voice.

“Then,” he said, his breathing growing strained. “I’d taste all of you and have you dripping in my mouth. I’d lick you until you beg me to stop. My fingers buried in you, all you’d be able to say is my name and ‘more, please.’”

At this point, she couldn’t hold in her moans. She bucked further into her hand and imagined it was something hotter, harder, and  _his_.

“Finally, I’d fill you up to the hilt.” The words kept on coming, and she felt so,  _so_  close. “You’d be so hot and wet, and so  _ready_  for my cock that you’d nearly come by the time I’d enter you.”

“Please, oh…god… _Eisuke_ …” She knew her coherence was flying out of the window, but she didn’t care.

“And you’d feel so,  _so_  good…I’d pound into you hard, and,  _fuck_ , I’d rather die before stopping—”

“ _Eisuke!_ ”

“…Do you know,” he said, sounding dangerously close to the end. “Do you know how hard it is to watch you every day and stop myself from doing anything?”

All she could do was whine.

“No one else can make me like this,” his voice was still husky with sex, but there was a subtle tenderness her lust-addled mind almost missed. “…Only  _you_.”

_You and me both, Eisuke._

She cried out his name one last time before she shuddered violently at the force of her orgasm, feeling herself clench around her fingers. Eisuke, too, gave out a groan at the sound of his name, and in the moment, she could almost imagine seeing his face right as he came.

They were both quiet for a few moments, but unlike all the other times before, they both enjoyed the silence of the afterglow—their breathing was slowly returning to normal.

When she could feel her reason coming back to her, she broke the silence first.

“That was…wow.”

She was expecting him to tease her for being so inarticulate, but when she heard him laugh softly through the receiver, she almost did a double-take—she never thought he could so sound so boyish and gentle, much less after sex.

But she supposed today was a day full of surprises, him being the biggest one of all.

“Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.”

 

* * *

 

Eisuke woke up the next day feeling better than he usually did.

He had a dreamless sleep that night; none of the nightmares of the past, nor any of the dreams with her laid bare before him.

Besides, he didn’t need them anyway, not after what happened last night. She was, after all—

— _utter perfection._

His phone buzzed, and just as he was about to roll his eyes at a work text in the morning, he saw her name on the screen.

_I swear to god, she has no idea what she does to me._

Attached was a photo of herself, wearing  _only_  her tank top and nothing else. She was lying languidly on her bed, with her hair splayed over her pillow and cheeks flushed from their previous activity—she looked absolutely  _immaculate_.

And if that wasn’t enough, the caption below made him wish she was here:

[ _Thanks for last night. Now we’re even_.]


End file.
